A heartbreaking twist
by iBook-caity
Summary: With secrets, scandals and lies revealed, how will the four friends cope? 12 chapters inside, sorry it has been soo long since i updated, but new chapter published today! Enjoy, fav, follow and review! :)
1. Chapter 1  Heartbreaking Surprise

CHAPTER ONE – A heartbreaking surprise -

Claires POV

It was my turn to cook dinner tonight so I had gone shopping for ingredients to make tacos. It would just be me and Shane tonight because Michael was off at the common grounds performing and Eve was at the coffee bar working. Well, Shane thought it was just him home tonight, he thought I was off at the lab but luckily Myrin let me have the night off.

As I turned the corner I noticed a car parked on the curb. A nice sports car, the sort you didn't really see in Morganville. I frowned but kept going, a little more quiet this time. As I approached the house I heard a familiar voice. Monica's. But she didn't sound like the normal bitch that she was, she sounded like she was… having fun? Was that even possible for Monica? I didn't know but I was about to find out. I slowly walked up to the door and slid my key in, being as quiet as possible.

When I walked in I nearly screamed of shock. Because there on the couch was Shane with Monica on top of him, trying to pull his top off. She bent down and kissed him before it came off. She giggled but Shane didn't move. She started to pull her own shirt off so I quickly looked away.

My throat tightened and my chest closed up as my heart shrivelled. This couldn't be real. He wouldn't do this to me. I screwed my eyes shut and ran out the door quietly shutting it behind me.

Shanes POV

It was dark outside and there were at least three hours until Michael, Eve and Claire got home. I turned the tv on and flicked channels. Dirt bike racing was the best on. I got comfortable and watched as the bikes went around and around the track.

There was a knock on the door so I switched the tv off, grabbed my stake and walked to the hall. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Monica Morrell standing there. What surprised me more was what she was wearing. She had a super tight tank top on, most likely a massive push-up-bra and the tiniest mini shorts I have ever seen. Not to mention the five inch heels. Sure she was always a slut, but not normally this much when she rocked up at the glass house.

Before I could say anything she pushed me back in and shut the door. She kept pushing me into the living room and then shoved me down so I was lying on the couch. She leaned down and kissed my lips gently. The kiss became fiercer and she started un-buttoning my shirt. I don't know what came over me, but I let her. I didn't move though, I just sat there like a helpless puppy. She sat up and pulled her top off. One of the sexiest things I have ever seen. I couldn't stop staring. She giggled and continued to kiss me, this time it was like fire dancing on our lips.

Before long I was joining in, hurrying to undo her pants. She started to do the same for me. I melted into the moment, forgetting that I hate her, forgetting she killed my sister. Forgetting all of that. Because right here and now, I didn't want anything, anyone more than her. And to be honest, I forgot about Claire.

Claires POV

Before I even reached common grounds I could hear the blasting music and a lot of cheering. Michael. I picked up my pace wanting to go and tell Eve what I had just witnessed.

The coffee bar was packed with students; vampires and humans. I pushed my way through the crowd and stood in line, waiting to be served.

A random guy came up to me and asked if I was ok. I was a bit confused until I realised I was crying. I quickly wiped away my tears and nodded. He gave me a weird look but walked off, melting into the crowd.

I couldn't get the image out of my mind of Monica and Shane. And I had thought we were getting into something serious. But what made it worse was that it was _Monica. _I would have preferred it to be a low life no-body. I shuddered as the sound of her giggle ringed in my ear.

"Claire!" I turned and saw Eve smiling at me, shouting my name over the loud music. I tried to force a smile but couldn't. Instead I started crying again. Eve stopped smiling and took off her apron telling the other staff member she was taking a quick break. He started to yell at her and waved at the massive line, but she ignored him and rushed over.

She put her arm around me. "Oh god, Claire are you ok?" I didn't answer only cried harder. "Sweetie talk to me. Let's go sit down" She scanned the room, frowned and pulled me away from the crowded tables towards a door that read a sign _Staff only_. She took out a key and unlocked it, letting us slip inside before closing it again.

She turned to me "Spill." Her eyes looked concerned, because she knew I didn't cry much. I wasn't sure what to say. Would she believe me? All this time we had all been fooled to think Shane hated Monica, but had they secretly been going out? Has he been cheating on me the whole time? I shook my head and began to tell her what I had seen.

"Shane thought I wasn't home tonight, that I was at Myrin's. And I was supposed to be but he let me have the night off. So I went to get ingredients for tacos and as I turned the corner there was a sports car in front of our house. I went inside and saw-" I stopped. What exactly did I see? Shane and Monica taking their clothes off? Or was it just Monica, I didn't see Shane moving. But he wouldn't just sit there either. He would have either wanted to or told her to piss off. And maybe slapped her too.

"Shane and Monica." Her eyes widened but nodded, a sign for me to keep going. I took a deep breath and continued. " They were taking their tops off." That's all I would say. I didn't want to go into detail or even talk about it that much.

Eve shut her eyes and re-opened them. "Claire, honey. Shane may have been one of those guys who flirted with any girl he saw that was half-decent, but he's not the sort to go cheating on the girl he loves. Especially with the girl he hates. I'm sorry."

"Before this, I would have thought the same. But I know what I saw and that was defiantly Shane, and defiantly Monica." I headed for the door, ignoring Eve's protests.

I stood there for two hours until the show finished. Michael walked over to Eve with his guitar and kissed her. I looked away. I started to fiddle with my shirt when a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped but was relieved to see it was only Michael.

"Let's go." We walked to the door and headed for Eve's hearse. Eve called shotgun so that left me in the back by myself. Once we were strapped in Michael sped away.

I was dreading what I would find back at the glass house. But when we turned the corner Monica's car was gone. I sighed heavily.

**CHAPTER TWO – Deep Shit - **

Shanes POV

I opened my eyes. Omg, I was naked. I looked around and nearly fainted when I saw Monica Morrell lying naked next to me. She opened her eyes.

"Shane baby, you're awake. I better be going, but I'll come back another time." She smiled and put her clothes on.

"Bye, see you soon!" She blew me a kiss and walked out the door. I heard her car speed away.

_Shit_. Was all I could think. What the hell have I done? How will I tell Claire? She'll brake up with me, I'm going to lose Claire! _Shit._ I got up and struggled to get my clothes on fast enough. Monica was hot as, she was badass but she also killed my sister, made my life and Claire's life hell. Yet, I've gone and done it on a couch with her. _Fuck._ I was going to be in deep shit after this.

**CHAPTER THREE – Poker Face - **

Claires POV

When we opened the door the smell of tacos drifted towards us. _Oops._ I had left the shopping in the hallway when I had come in earlier. Shane stuck his head out of the kitchen, acting completely normal.

"Anyone hungry?" He grinned and showed us a plate with about 20 taco shells stacked on it.

"You know me too well brother." Michael grinned back and walked into the kitchen helping prepare. Eve ran after them, making sure she got some. I wasn't sure what to do. Do I tell him what I saw? Do I ignore him? Do I ignore what I saw and act like every things normal? I sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Where's Claire?" Shane asked while stuffing his face with tacos.

"Here." I mumbled not wanting to make conversation with him right now. Remembering this is the guy that went and cheated on me with Monica.

"Hey." He gave me a massive goofy smile, making food drop out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Hi." I tried to keep a straight face as I made my taco.

"Claire what's wrong?" He sounded really concerned and stood up to come hug me but I took a step away.

"Don't." I took my taco into the living room leaving Shane looking puzzled and a bit hurt. Good. I curled up in a ball and then realised, this is _the_ couch. I squealed and jumped up. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, especially when Monica left her thong tucked in the side of the couch. Gross.

I went and sat in the corner of the room cross legged, picking at my food. I could hear Shane asking Eve and Michael what had happened but neither of them new. Except Eve. But she didn't say anything. She still thought I was imagining things.

I looked at the clock. It was only eight o-clock but I didn't want to stay and talk so I decided to go to bed instead.

"Claire where are you going?" All three of them asked in synchronization. I looked back down to their concerned faces.

"Bed." I ran back up to my room and slammed the door shut. Probably a little dramatic but I didn't care. I was pissed off.

I was hoping to get a decent night sleep but I couldn't get Shane and Monica out of my head. I started to cry hoping it would tire me out. Luckily I eventually drifted off.

**Chapter FOUR – Depression and Desperation – **

Claires POV

I woke up the next morning feeling the worst I have in ages. My dreams were flooded with the images of Shane and Monica and then Shane acting completely normal. I was starting to wonder if I had imagined it because he was acting so normal. No. I shook my head. I know what I saw.

I went downstairs, glad to see no one was up yet. I took out some eggs and cracked them into a pan. I glanced around the room and spotted my back pack. I walked over to it and zipped open the second pocket. I rummaged through it until I found my diary with my time table written in it. Dammit! I had three classes with Monica in them. Yay for me.

I walked back over to the frypan and flipped my egg and then got a plate out. Just as I sat down I heard a door upstairs open and close. Footsteps thumped down the stairs. Shane. He was the only one that could make so much noise on stairs. '

He walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey."

I ignored him and stabbed my food, not really eating it. He ignored my childish behaviour and tried again.

"So you going to school today?"

"Just leaving." I stood up and my chair skidded half way across the floor, it sounded the nails on a chalkboard. We both winced but I acted like I didn't notice the sound. I strode over to my backpack and flung it over my shoulder, taking my time table with me.

"Need a ride?"

I ignored him and slammed the door shut leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen by himself looking puzzled.

Classes were hell. Monica snickered at me a little more than usual. I focused on my work, even though I already knew it all. A paper airplane landed right in front of me. I opened it up and read the words _Tell Shane I said hi xxx _I gritted my teeth and scrunched it up, throwing it back at Monica. I also threw her the finger. She made a O with her my. She looked at her friends and they all laughed. I was looking forward to the day she finally got what she deserved, because karma can be a real bitch. She'll learn the sooner or later.

A few weeks had passed since I had spoken to Shane. And to be honest, all I wanted was to run in to his arms and for him to tell me he was sorry. But he still acted like everything was ok. So I ignored him.

But I was also starting to become desperate and maybe even a tiny bit depressed. Before this I had spent 24/7 with Shane. So not being with him was difficult. Especially when he was willing for me to talk to him.

Lately I've cried myself to sleep. Monica knew that I knew, so she kept sending me notes in class. And that was just pissing me off. I wasn't sure what to do. And for once I couldn't go to Eve, because she still didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it either, but I had to.

**CHAPTER FIVE – The truth – **

And it was when I thought things couldn't get worse, when we were all home that night there was a knock on our door. We all had startled looks on our faces for none of us were expecting anyone.

Michael got up and went to the door. A moment later Monica strolled in with a shocked Michael following.

"I never said you could-"

"Stop. I never said you could speak. Besides I'm not here for you. I need to talk to Shane." She looked in his direction and all eyes fell on him. He swallowed.

"I'm not talking to you."

"If you don't come and talk then I'll say it so everyone can hear." Her eyes flickered to mine but then back to Shane.

"If you say so. Well a couple of weeks ago when I visited you, we forgot to use something." She nodded to the couch. Shanes eyes darkened.

"Get out."

"You might want to hear this. Shane sweetie, I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

We all gasped and I could feel my eyes beginning to burn. I couldn't help it a tear trickled down my face.

"Oh look, you didn't tell Claire? I guess you didn't need to, she's known all this time. But hearing it and knowing her big bad boyfriend is going to be a father, well that's another story."

Shane looked at me which made me cry more. But all of a sudden it wasn't sadness that was taking over me, it was anger. And there was a lot of it. I jumped up and screamed. Monica laughed until she saw me charging at her.

I lunged and spear tackled her to the ground. I punched her in the eye several times before kneeing her in the stomach. She screamed as I double punched her jaw.

"Get off me!" She started hitting me, but it was pretty pathetic after all the pain ive been though. I was about to punch straight for her nose when a pair of strong hands pulled me back and kept me in a bear hug. I struggled but barely got anywhere. Vampire strength. Dammit!

"Michael get _lost!_" He tightened his grip. I stopped struggling and after a moment he let go. I walked over to the couch and wiped away my tears.

"Sure you want to sit there?" Monica snickered. I ignored her and stuffed my hand down the side, pulling out a pink thong. Eve let out a low whistle.

"Shane, take your trash out." I flung it at his head and he caught it before it landed on his face. Pain flashed in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He nodded and took the thong and Monica with him. Monica looked over her shoulder and shot me the finger. I glowered but as soon as she was out of sight I fell on the floor and cried more than I ever had.

"Oh god. Claire sweetie everything will be ok." She ran over and put her arm around me. I rested my head on her chest and she stroked her hair. Michael stood frozen in place.

A few painful minutes later Shane slowly walked back in. I looked up. I leapt up and went over and pushed him and just started punching him. He just stood still.

**CHAPTER SIX – The breakup -**

" You son of a bitch! How could you do this to me?" I swung my fist at his right eye. He flinched but otherwise didn't show any other movement. Michael and Eve just watched, not stopping me this time.

"And of all people you had to get _Monica_ pregnant!" I stopped for a second.

"You done?"

I slapped him across the face – hard. I winced as the sound bounced off the walls. This time he did stumble.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I know you won't want to be with me anymore but I don't like-"

"Don't. Save it for Monica, at least she cares. This is what she wanted. She never wanted to get back with you Shane, she was getting back at me. And you let her. And then you tried to hide it? Didn't think to tell me, well that was a stupid move! Go have a happy life with Monica. I'm sure the kid will turn out just like her, oh but you'd love that. You'll probably end up sleeping with your mini Monica too." I took a breath and in that short second he shoved me backwards.

"You **don't** get to push me after you have gone and cheated on me."

"I made a mistake ok? Im human what do you expect? One mistake and I should die?"

"In Morganville that could be the case" I made one of my smart-ass comments, which made it worse. He wasn't angry I realised, he was upset maybe even depressed like I had been.

"Claire, I want to be with you. I really do. But I don't want this kid to grow up with no dad. Therefor I am going to help Monica raise the child." My eyes burned up again. He was leaving me to be with Monica? I never thought that would be possible.

As heartbroken as I was I nodded and added in a very cold voice.

"Fine. But remember this, when you're the one raising the child by yourself because your perfect bitch is out bullying kids that were once like us, don't expect to be welcome. I love you Shane, I always have and always will. But the fact that you're choosing _her_ over _me_ is something I can't forget."

Tears welled up in my eyes and my throat went dry. I was breaking up with him. Oh my god. It felt like I needed a paper bag. I must admit though, that was the lamest break up speech ever. I took a deep breath, waiting for his reply. It took him a minute to fully understand my words.

"Your.. Your breaking up with me?" His eyes shone, and that's when I knew he had tears in his eyes too. I nodded weakly.

"I will always love you, but.. You've chosen to be with Monica." I wanted to run into his arms right then and there but I knew I couldn't. I needed to stay strong.

"I don't do threesomes." I added hastily before he could comment. He flinched.

"I'll always be here for you." And with that he went upstairs. I could hear the sound of a zip on a suitcase. He was already packing. No I love you too. No, I'll leave Monica and the baby and come back to you. None of that. Just… nothing meaningful.

Eve and Michael stood in the corner, shock less expressions on their faces. They saw me staring and quickly shut their mouths. Michael didn't say anything and walked calmly up the stairs to where Shane was packing.

I ran into Eve and we just stood there as she comforted me.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't respond just hugged her tighter. Shouts from upstairs drifted down. Michael was telling Shane he was out of his mind and there might not even be a baby that Monica could be lying. But then Shanes voice drifted with the words that they didn't use one and it was true.

"Eve?" I whispered her name so the boys upstairs wouldn't hear. Not that they would over there shouting anyway.

"Yes Claire Bear?"

"What am I going to do now? If I don't have Shane… I'm nothing." I lifted my head to look at Eve. Her shirt had a big wet patch were my tears had soaked it.

"Truthfully? I don't know. Um, I'll be back in a couple of minute ok?" I nodded and she went upstairs.

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Depression takes its toll – **

I seized my chance. I wiped away my tears and got a paper and pen. In my rushed handwriting I wrote –

**Im sorry, but this is the end for me. It's all too much for me. I've gone to Myrin but I asked him to so please don't hate him. I love you all and Shane, don't ever forget me. I love you. Xoxoxo ****Claire**** Bear. **

Before anyone of them came back down I put the note on the table and quietly ran out the door. More tears streamed down my face. I now knew what I had to do. But living and suffering every day wasn't the answer.

I ran into the alleyway past the Day house. More tears streamed down my face but I forced the rest back down.

When I reached Myrin's lab he was sitting by the bookshelf with an old oil lamp. As I entered he looked up. Before he could say anything I told him the simplest thing I could.

"Myrin, I need you to kill me." His eyes widened but then he just laughed.

"What are you really here for?" When I didn't answer and he noticed more tears, he realised I was serious.

"Claire I refuse to kill you." He said it sharply and in a tone that implied the matter was over.

"Fine." I stormed out not knowing what plan B was. As I walked past the day house another idea came to mind. I ran up to the door and knocked on it. It opened a short moment later.

"Can I borrow a knife? A sharp knife?" Gramma day looked puzzled but reached into her gown and bought out a sharp gleaming knife. I smiled faintly.

"Thanks." I went to reach for it but she drew it out of my reach.

"I won't ask what you want it for, some things are best not to know. But please return it."

I swallowed but nodded and grabbed the knife. I kept in the shadows and ran back in the direction of the glass house. Once I could see it well in a distance I stopped. I pulled out a piece of paper that I had written on earlier.

I lay on my back on the cold concrete. I placed the note in the centre of my chest. This was it. I was about to die. Tears streamed down my face. I decided since I was going to die anyway I would make it more theatrical and maybe then if Shane heard my scream he would come and see the damage he has done.

I slit my left wrist. The knife pierced my skin with a horrible sound. Pain shot through my whole body. It felt like I was on fire. I screamed and flinched at how loud it was. I quickly slit my other wrist. I screamed another deafening scream of agony. As I raised the knife and blood trickled down my arms, I saw three figures running towards me. I knew it was now or never. I plunged the knife into my chest, leaving the note stapled there. I screamed again, this time it was pure agonizing hell. I wasn't sure how long I was screaming for, but soon everything went black.

Shanes POV

As I was packing Michael came upstairs. I didn't want to talk about it. Especially when I was crying. I wiped away my tears, making it discreet as possible.

"I don't want a lecture Michael. I need to pack and go."

"Well you're getting one." We started shouting at each other and neither of us realised Eve was standing there until she cleared her throat. We both fell silent and all eyes were on her.

"Both of you downstairs now." I was about to protest but she held up her hand.

"Just do it." Her voice went from calmed to stressed. So I stood up and followed them downstairs. I heard Michael gasp and then Eve muffle a scream. I looked over their shoulders and read the note.

**Im sorry, but this is the end for me. It's all too much for me. I've gone to Myrin but I asked him to so please don't hate him. I love you all and Shane, don't ever forget me. I love you. Xoxoxo ****Claire**** Bear.**

The last lines raced in my mind. _ Shane don't ever forget me. I love you._

"Let's go." Without hesitation we all ran out the door. As the door swung shut behind us a piercing scream echoed the town. We all glanced at each other and ran down the street. Another scream followed.

We picked up our pace and in the distance there was a figure lying on the ground. And she was screaming. Claire. She was holding a knife and it was raised above her chest. _Fuck._ No, she wouldn't do this. Michael and Eve must have realised to because we were all running faster than we ever had.

She saw us coming and when we were about one hundred metres away she drove the knife home. She screamed.

"NOO!" My own scream entwined with hers. I fell to my knees and looked at her chest. There was another note.

**Shane, I love you. Xx**

Tears streamed down my face. I didn't wait for Eve and Michael. I grabbed hold of the knife and pulled. It didn't budge. _Shit._ I tried again. It moved a tiny bit.

I saw more blood in my peripheral vision and looked down. Dammit! She had slit her wrists. I held the knife more tightly this time and pulled with all my strength. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I gritted my teeth and kept pulling. A pair of hands clasped over mine and helped pull. There was a terrible slitting sound but then the knife came free.

I fell backwards. I scrambled back up and lifted her head and let it rest in my lap.

"Stay with me Claire. I love you." I continued to whisper these words, no clue if she could hear them or not. Michael took out his phone and rang Oliver.

"Oliver will be here as soon as he can." I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder. Myrin. He came over and knelt beside me.

"What did you do?" I shouted at him. The note had said she would ask Myrin. Clearly she had.

"Believe me, this wasn't me." A tear trickled down his face too. "Poor Claire. I do hope she is alright."

"You are one crazy asshole. Alright? _Alright?_ Have you seen her slit wrists or the massive wound in her chest? Clearly not."

"Shane, calm down. We'll get her to a hospital. She'll be okay."

"This is my fault." I whispered it so softly I was surprised they could hear.

"Shane, she loved you. You just didn't realise how much."

"I do now." I stroked her blood strained hair. More tears trickled down. I let them. Nothing mattered except for Claire. Nothing.

**CHAPTER EIGHT – Darkness - **

Claire's POV

I couldn't move, couldn't see anything. But I could hear voices. Was I dead? It all came back to me. Shane, Monica, the break up, the knife. . . One voice stood out though. Shane. He was whispering to me. Saying to stay with him, that he loved me. I must be in heaven. But then there was another familiar voice. Oliver's. Nope, defiantly not heaven.

I tried to open my eyes. The only thing I achieved was acknowledging that the pain was there. It seared through my body. I wanted to writhe, to move, to make it go away. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Shane." I thought I had said something but it was really just my mind. So I tried again.

"Shane." This time something very soft did come out. I heard a small gasp and then Shanes voice.

"Claire? Claire I'm here. I'm sorry, I really am. I love you. Don't leave me." I knew the sound of crying when I heard it. And Shane was currently crying. Somehow that made my heart skip a beat. Which probably wasn't the best option when I could easily die at any moment and I needed my heart to pump steadily.

Something was coming up my throat. I wanted to scream, because it felt horrible. But couldn't. And before I knew it or could prevent it I was on my side and had chucked everywhere. Well I thought it was chuck. Until I tasted blood in my mouth.

That couldn't be good. I heard a scream. Eve? And then I heard Oliver swear multiple times. This really wasn't good.

"I lo-" More blood came out of my mouth. This time a lot more.

"Shh, I know. I love you too." Shane. I felt relieved that he was still there. But for how long until he and everyone else left? Or really, until I left? I gave up trying to fight it. I just left my mind blank and relaxed. Which wasn't very easy but I managed too.


	2. Chapter 9 Live or Die

CHAPTER NINE - Live or die - Shane's POV A crowd gathered as we all waited for Eve to get her car. Please hurry, i thought. I never lifted my eyes off Claire, until i heard a voice that i would now hate forever. Monica's. "Oh dear, what's happened here?" The sarcasm in her voice would of been easy to tell from a mile away. Monica scanned the scene and smirked. "Poor Claire! Dont worry Shane i am totally worth it. Im sure this will be a good story for our future child, maybe even the papers, and not juust the papers in morganville-" Her voice cut off as a pale hand tightened around her throat. She gagged. Michael tightened his grip and shook her like a rag doll. "You will leave Shane alone and when Claire gets through this you will NEVER go near her again. And if you do you won't be seeing daylight for a very long time." I didnt want to listen to anything else, so i looked back down at Claire and blocked out all the noises. Only one could get my attention; the familiar sound of Eve's car. I carefully placed Claire's head on the ground and slid my hands under her, as several others did. We all lifed and put her in the backseat. I scrambled in and sat next to her, stroking away her blood stained hair. Now, i was no vampire but i could defiantly smell blood. I straightened my back and lifted my shirt off, softly dabbing at her wounded chest. I may of been hullicating but i swear i saw a flicker from her eyes. And in that split second i saw pure pain, both physical and emotional.  
> <div> 


	3. Chapter 10 Blackness

Eve's POV

We had been waiting for hours. Waiting for news on Claire. And let me tell you, the hospital food was no better than food you might find in a trash can. No one spoke, we didnt need to. We could all tell what each one of us were thinking. What kept crossing my mind was, what if we had gotten there fast enough? If we had left the house a minute earlier? What would of happened? Michaels voice broke me out of my trance.  
>"Eve, im going home to get us some clothes. Anything you would prefer or anything else you want me to get while im there? Cuz'<br>im not making two trips." His hands were placed on my shoulders and his face was so close. If it was any other time, i would be all over him. But this defiantly was not the time.  
>"M-my hair brush an-and-" i thought for a moment, wondering what else i needed. Normally a hair brush wouldnt be on my list, but i assumed it would be on Claires and for that it was now on mine. "And um, just some clothes. You pick." I looked down at my hands, and began fiddling my thumbs. He soon got the message and stood up and left.<p>

Claire's POV '  
>I couldnt move. Im not sure if it was because i physically couldnt or if i just couldnt be bothered. Either way i couldnt. But i could hear. A soft beeping sound, like one at a hospital, was ringing in my mind. There were some voices mumuring in the backround, too soft to listen too. I wasnt quite sure were i was, but i knew it couldnt be good. The horrible pain that ran through my body gave that away. My wrists hurt, badly. It felt like i had stuck them in a bucket of acid. Acid that would cling to your skin forever and no matter how much you washed them, it would never come off. But what was worse was the agonising pain in my chest. This was worse then any acid, worse then when MOnica and her friends had pushed me down the stairs, worse then all the pains i have been through put together. Slowly images drifted towards me, my memory un-clogging. And the more the images came, the more i wanted to scream, to run away from this terrible blackness that was sucking my life away. The pain in my chest incresed and my wrists throbbed of agony. I heard an ear piercing scream, one i wanted to cringe away from. Except i couldnt, because it was coming from me.<br>I heard rapid footsteps heading towards me, i didnt know who they were or what they wanted, and i didnt want to be near them. "No! No! Get away from me!" I screamed it out. I didnt realise i had been able to speak, let alone scream and shout. I also didnt know i was able to move until i realised i was writhing. The faint beeping noise increased, and soon i wasnt the only one shouting. People were shouting at each other, barking out orders. I flickered my eyes open and saw several faces, none were familiar. "Dont touch me! Leave me alone!" Someone tried to hold me still, but i hit them away. More footsteps came running towards us. "Whats happened? Whats wrong, why is she screaming?" The voice seemed familiar. I quitened and slowly stilled.  
>"Shane?" I whispered.<br>"Claire? Claire, can you hear me? Im here, im here. I love you." His face appeared, eyes red rimmed and heavy bags. He hadnt slept for a while, and he had been crying. His lips pressed gently against my forhead. I put my hand out, hoping he would take it. He grabbed my hand with both of his and began to cry. "Claire ive been so worried. I didnt know what to do, what was going to happen. Thank god your alright." "Shane, help me." I spoke softly but it was enough for him to hear.  
>"What, what do you need?" He spoke frantically.<br>"The pain, its ag-agonising. My chest and m-my wrists, they hurt like hell and i-i dont know why." I began to cry as i realised the pain was coming back, it had numbed, but not now.  
>"You, you dont remember do you?" He asked quietly, clearly disturbed by this.<br>"I can remember you and-" i stopped speaking. He hung his head.  
>"You and Monica" i continued, "But atfer that its like there is fog blocking it all. I cant remember the rest, except this, this pain. And its gotten worse. I dont know where i am, who the people are. And, how i got here. Please, tell me Shane."<br>"I, i cant. Im sorry." He kissed my hand once more, then walked away. "NO! SHANE! Dont leave me! Please! Shane!" I screamed and tried to sit up, but i was forced back down.  
>"NO! Let me see him! Let go of me!" I continued to scream and shout, hoping he would come back. But he never did. I couldnt see where he had gone, but i hoped he wasnt far. <p>


	4. Authors note

Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize because its been soo long since I updated this, I took a break from fan fiction but I am now starting to update stories and write new ones again (: please check out my other stories and write a review for this one if you haven't (: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy (:  
>(if you would like me to write another chapter for this story please write so in a review otherwise I'll just leave it there.)<p> 


	5. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – **

Shanes POV -  
>I kissed Claires hand gently and pulled away, turning my back to her. A tear trickled down my face, so I hurried out the door before the rest came rolling after it. I could still hear Claire screaming, shouting my name. I leant against the wall, slowly sliding down it. I had no energy and I didn't want to do anything but sit here in a pile of guilt. This was all my fault, I hung my head in my hands and let the images of what had happened flash through my head. The tears started streaming down my face.<p>

Eves POV –

Michael came and sat back down on the sofa with a plastic cup full of water. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in. I heard another scream coming from Claires room. Doctors were rushing in and out, yelling orders at each other. Everything was so messed up right now.

Claires POV –

I was getting exhausted by screaming and trying to fight everybody off, but I just wanted Shane to come back. Why would he walk away when I need him most? As I thought harder about what happened I started to quieten down and go still. The chaos around me seemed to die down a little as well. Pieces of how I ended up here slowly came back to me. I understood why Shane had just walked away. An icy chill ran through my body and the hospital quietened down. I turned my head to see Amelie standing in the doorway of my hospital room. She had a furry white coat on, with an elegant head piece that sparkled when the light reflected on it. She smiled at me and walked over to me bed, followed by four guards. They too were vampires, wearing all black with a blank expression on their faces. She shook her head and looked over my body, examining the damage that had been done. She put her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a dark red liquid.  
>'Drink this, it will make you feel better and heal your wounds.' She stretched out her arm, offering me the bottle. I took it and held it up to the light, looking at the liquid.<br>'Thanks but um, what is this?' I glanced up at Amelie who didn't seem impressed.

'That doesn't matter; the important thing is that it will cure you. You are obliviously very weak and I'm sure you just want to get back home instead of staying in this,' she glanced around, her face full of disgust, 'depressing place.' Claire glanced around the room; she must admit it wasn't nice. The walls were bare, the food was horrible and there was always a strange smell that lingered, no matter what room you went into. She nodded and unscrewed the lid, taking a little sniff before gulping it down in one big sip.  
>It was thick and gluggy, sticking to the sides of her throat. A terrible after taste lingered in her mouth, making her want to gag. It was bitter and tasted a lot like off medicine. Amelie had a small smile playing on her lips as I coughed and dry reached.<p>

That would by far be the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted.

Shanes POV –

The hospital had gone silent, except for a few whispers. I lifted my head and wiped the tears from my face. I got up and walked around for a bit, the name Amelie kept coming up so I assumed that she was here, most likely for Claire. I made my way over to the waiting are where I found Eve and Michael snuggled up together. They both turned and looked at me, I swallowed and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

'So um, I heard Amelies here.' I looked down at my shoes, trying not to look at them. I knew they both hated me right now.

'Yea that's what we heard. Should we all go over and see how she is?' I looked up at him and he nodded to me. Eve looked pissed off but she still got up and held onto Michaels hand. As we made our way over to Claires room we heard a lot of coughing. We looked at each other in concern and quickened our walking pace. We turned a corner and stopped outside of Claires room. Two of Amelies gaurds were at the door, blocking our access. Me and Michael exchanged looks, what was going on in there?

'Let them in.' A husky voice came from behind the guards and they quickly stepped aside, following orders. As we stepped in the room we were greeted by a happy and healthy Claire. She squealed and ran over to us. Michaels brow was furrowed, unlike Eve who had her eyebrows raised in surprise and shock. My jaw was hanging open as I watched her skip over to us. Just before she had been in the hospital bed dying, screaming my name and telling me she was in agony.

She ran over to Eve and flung herself at her, nearly knocking her over. Eve stumbled backwards but managed to find her balance and then hugged her back. Claire let go and ran over to Michael, giving him a massive bear hug. Michael glanced at me, looking confused. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the ground.

I flew back into the wall as Claire hurdled herself into me. At first I thought she had pushed me, but then I realised she was clinging on to me, hugging me. I relaxed my muscles and hugged her back, not wanting to let her go.

'I'm so sorry Claire.' I whispered lightly into her ear. She took her head off my shoulder and rested her forehead against mine, stretching up on her toes.  
>'I forgive you.' She whispered back. She leant in and kissed me. It was soft and gentle and sent tingles through my body. I had missed her so much, and this felt so good. I cupped the back of her head and that's when things got a bit fired up. She opened her opened her mouth and trailed my bottom lip with her tongue, wanting access. I opened my mouth just enough for her to slip in her tongue, finding mine and feeling around my mouth.<p>

Someone cleared their throat, and I pulled my lips away from Claires, but held her close. Her cheeks went red, embarrassed that everyone had seen us making out. A small smile played on my lips, I loved it when she blushed, it was so cute.

'Well now that you two are finished I'll be on my way.' Amelie nodded at Claire and very gracefully walked out of the room, flanked by her guards. Once they were gone Michael and Eve walked over, holding hands again.

'Care to explain what we missed?' Eve looked at Claire, raising an eyebrow. Claire looked confused.

'What do you mean?' Eve rolled her eyes and did a small laugh.

'One minute you were on the hospital bed rolling around in pain and all that, then the next thing we know your all happy and better and jumping on us.'

'Oh, that. I'll explain it in the car.' Her hand found mine and our fingers entwined as we walked out of the hospital room.

'Where are we parked again?' Eve asked Michael who took out his keys and spun them around on his spare finger.

'Just down the street.' He looked down and smiled at her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

'I call dibs!' Eve yelled out, the staff all looked at her as she started running out of the hospital towards the car, dragging Michael along. I looked down and saw Claire giggle. My hand tightened around hers, I never wanted to let go. We walked down the street heading for the car, watching as Michael started the engine and Eve opened the door and jumped in, slamming it behind her. I smiled to myself knowing that even though things weren't perfect, I had Claire back and everyone was alright.


	6. Chapter 12

Shanes POV –

I looked down, Claire's head was resting on my shoulder. We were sitting in the backseat of the car, on our way home from the hospital. I glanced up to see Eve and Michael fighting over the volume dial, a smile played on my lips as Eve turned the sound right up and Michael frowned, trying to turn it back down again. I felt Claire's hand slide across my chest, clutching my t-shirt as she snuggled in closer. I gently planted a kiss on her forehead and rested my head against hers. Closing my eyes I let the relief flood through me, I pulled her in tighter, never wanting to let her go.

Claire's POV –

I woke up as the car jolted to a harsh, sudden stop. I saw Shane's head snap up too, but Eve and Michael just looked straight ahead, looking a bit shocked. Their heads slowly turned to look at each other, a smirk playing on their lips. They both burst out laughing and got out of the car, heading for the front porch. I looked up at Shane, my eyebrows burrowed together. His facial expression was similar to mine as he looked down at me, clearly we had missed something. We shrugged and piled out of the car after them.

As soon as I had stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, it hit me. The icy feeling ran through my body and as I looked up at the sky, it started to pour down with rain. Every drop was like an icicle stabbing me, it was _freezing_. I saw Shane running towards the front door, yelling at Eve and Michael to hurry up. I pulled my jacket on tighter and ran after them, trying to make sure I didn't slip over.

"Dude hurry up, we're about to freeze out here." Shane death stared Michael as he clumsily fiddled with the keys, trying to unlock the door. After what felt like forever, Michael finally opened the door and we all hurried inside. At first we all just stood there, shivering. All I could hear was heavy breathing and teeth chattering, until Shane broke the silence.

"What the _fuck_? Did we suddenly move to Antarctica or something? How bloody cold is it!" We all just nodded in agreement, too cold to say much else.

"I might go light a fire, Eve turn the heater on will you?" Michael walked out of our group huddle and headed for the living room as Eve nodded and hurried off down the hall to find the thermostat. Shane grabbed my waist and spun me around to face him, "Are you alright?" his eyes were wide, full of concern but happiness. I nodded and stretched up on my toes, gently kissing his lips.

"Shane! Do we have marshmallows?" Eve's voice echoed through the house, Shane sighed and gave me one of his lazy smiles then kissed my forehead and walked off to the kitchen.  
>I dug my hands into my pockets and made my way to the living room. Michael was sitting in one of the arm chairs with Eve on his lap. The fire lit up the whole room, leaving nice shadows and tones on everything. It smelled amazing and every now and again it would crackle, making me jump at first. I fell in a heap on the couch, getting comfy just as Shane walked in with two bags of marshmallows. Eve squealed and jumped up, skipping to the corner of the room to grab the roasting sticks. She handed them out and stuck about five marshmallows on her stick then stuck them near the fire, letting them roast. I smiled and sat up, making room for Shane. He came and sat next to me, bringing a bag of Marshmallows with him. I couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot he looked, the light from the fire was making his skin an amazing warm tone and there were shadows cast on his face, bringing out his features. He glanced up at me and gave me a big goofy smile. My heart melted and I felt my cheeks go red, which just made him smile even more. We opened up the marshmallow packet and stuck a few on the ends of the sticks, then waited for Eve to finish roasting hers. Michael had gotten out his guitar, he was tuning it and strumming a few random keys. Every time he played it was like heaven in your ears, he was truly amazing.<p>

"I still think you should go for another gig Michael." Eve suggested as she turned around, no longer concentrating on her marshmallows. He shrugged as if to not really care but I saw something in his eyes, a hint of sadness?  
>"Man you actually should, think of the money we could get out of that." At this point we were all watching Michael tune his guitar, he almost started to look uncomfortable. I didn't usually see that in Michael, he was always the calm and collected one, not really fazed by anything.<p>

"I don't know, a lot of people can play guitar these days, nothing spe-" He began to protest, "Yeah but no one can play as good as you! Especially not in this town, maybe a little bit of live music will lighten everyone's moods. Make the town a better place, you know?" Eve turned back around to her marshmallows and her mouth fell open.  
>"Oh shit, are you kidding me?" I looked over at Eve as she cursed and saw that while she hadn't been looking she had let the marshmallows go into the flame, and the end ones had melted off and were now just goo on the fire wood. I giggled as she pulled the stick back, blowing on her remaining three, because they were charcoal black. And on fire. She groaned but ate them anyway, pulling a few funny faces that we all giggled at.<br>"Alrighty, think you've had enough time trying to cook, let me show you how to _really_ cook a marshmallow." Shane smirked and got up, making his way over. Eve rolled her eyes but moved out of the way, grabbing a few raw marshmallows to eat. As Shane began to roast his marshmallows, Michael cleared his throat.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" He glanced around the room, looking at all of us until his eyes settled on me. As I looked at Shane and Eve, I realised they were both staring at me too.

"What?" I asked, a bit confused.

"The hospital Claire bear, what happened?" Eve said softly as she chewed on her raw marshmallows.

"Oh." I glanced back to Shane and then looked down.

"Well Amelie visited me." There was silence for a few seconds, that's all I really felt like saying.

"Yeah we know that, but what did she do? Before she came you were in pain and screaming, but then she drops in for two minutes and suddenly you're laughing and jumping around all happy?" Eve said curiously. They were obviously all eager to know what had happened and what Amelie had given me to cure me so well and so quickly. I sighed and told them what I knew, which honestly wasn't that much.

"Well when she came in she handed me a little vile full of thick, red liquid. She said by drinking all of it, it would make me better and that I could go home." I looked around and saw they were all staring at me still, motioning for me to continue.  
>"I'm not really sure what it was, it tasted terrible though. It felt like I was going to choke on it. It actually reminded me a bit of blood when I looked at it, but obviously Amelie wouldn't make me drink blood." I laughed at that thought but as I looked at their faces I slowly stopped. They were all looking at each other, a bit confused and worried.<p>

"Claire, I'm not saying it was, but if what she gave you was blood, there could be a pretty big problem." Michael said slowly.

"Okay guys, I'm not a _vampire_, I don't drink blood. And Amelie knows that. She wouldn't give me blood, that's gross. And if drinking blood means causing a problem, then she defiantly wouldn't have given me any. I mean she was helping fix a problem, not cause more." I started getting really defensive and I wasn't sure why.

"Well the problem wouldn't affect her. In fact it would probably benefit her in many ways."

"So then how is it a problem?" I was getting really confused, what did they know that I didn't? They all looked at each other, their faces getting more worried.

"Claire, if what Amelie gave you really was blood, and you drank it.." Michael trailed off and looked down.  
>"What? What do you all know?" I started to panic and get ideas in my head of what they could possibly be talking about. But I didn't want to believe any of them, couldn't I just be healthy again, end of story?<p>

"If the blood was human blood then you're fine. Heck, if the blood was regular vampire blood then you're also fine. But if that happened to be Amelie's blood.." Eve trailed off too, I was getting annoyed now.

"Someone tell me!" I yelled at them, and they all shrunk back a bit, surprised at how loud I could yell.

"If that was Amelie's blood, then you could change." Shane spoke quietly. He had been quiet pretty much this entire time. I looked over at him and saw the look in his eyes and how pale his face had gone.

"Change..?" More ideas flashed through my mind, but I refused to believe them. "Change how?"

"Claire, you could turn into a vampire." Michael's voice echoed the room as everyone went dead silent. Shane hung his head and Eve wouldn't look me in the eye. I started to breath heavily, my hands were sweaty and I'd never felt so scared. I looked at Michael, waiting for him to say they were just kidding, that everything was going to be okay. That Amelie would never give her blood away, it was too precious for that. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he too, looked terrified as he stared back at me.


End file.
